Making Promises
by anatomyfan
Summary: Rachel and Quinn make a promise to each other about their relationship.


**Okay, how many people hated Quinn getting into an accident? I can't wait until April 10 to see what happens. Anyway, this story I wrote when I was sick last week. Written in Rachel's POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke up as usual at 6 am to do my normal ellipical workout but when I sat up, the room began to spin and I had to lay back down and fell back asleep. I woke up and saw the time on my clock. 10:30 am. I tried to screamed but nothing came out. So I ran out of my room and into the kitchen where daddy was.<p>

"Daddy, why am I still here?" I asked but my voice broke.

"Because you missy are sick and you are going back to bed." Leroy said. Daddy guided me back to bed and that is when I saw on my phone that I got a text message around 9:30.

**Where r u?**

**I am home sick. Apparently I have a fever and a sore throat. :(**

I got a text message a few minutes later.

**I am coming over right after school. No if's and's or but's about it, babe.**

**Aww. Thanks baby. I love you. :D**

**Ily 2 :D**

I was smiling. My girlfriend was coming over. Oh, I forgot to tell you that part. Silly me. Quinn Fabray, that's my girlfriend, and I got together shortly after Valentine's day. Finn and I called off our engagement because my heart belonged to Quinn. From the day that she and I went to the doctor's office after I broke my nose junior year, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but the only problem was Finn. But now since he's out of the picture, she and I have been going out for three months and getting stronger every day.

Around three, while I was taking a nap, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I knew that it was Quinn. She kissed my neck and I woke up.

"Mmm. Hi baby." My voice was worse than before.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I was getting ready to speak but she put her hand up. "Never mind. I can tell you are worse than earlier. But I am here so go back to sleep." She kissed my forehead and I fell back asleep. I woke up an hour later to the smell of soup. I sat up and found a note.

_I made you some soup. I just ran home to grab some stuff and  
>then I am coming back and spending the night. I already got<br>permission from your dad's and my mom._

_I love you babe._

I smiled. I love that about her. She would get me anything that I wanted. But to be honest, I am scared about graduation. I am going to New York and she's going to Yale. We haven't talked about our relationship after graduation. We'll talk about when the time is right.

I ate the soup when she came back. She kissed my forehead and took my temperature.

"Well, you don't have a fever anymore, so you should be able to come back to school tomorrow." She said and had a grin on her face.

"What?" I said my voice getting stronger.

"Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too." I took a deep breath. "Quinn, we need to talk."

"Okay, you have my undivided attention. What's up?"

"What's going to happen with us?"

"'Us?' Babe, what's all this about?"

I got up and faced my window and hugged myself. "Graduation is in two months away and we are leaving in four months for college. You, going to New Haven and me going to New York."

"I don't see the problem, Rach."

"Oh for God's sake Quinn. It's 80 miles away from each other. How is our relationship going to work?"

"We will make it work."

"How? We're going to be busy with homework."

"We can make time during some weekends and we still have almost every holiday break at the exact same time." Quinn said. She got up and turned me around and hugged me and I hugged back.

"We are going to have problems with long distance relationships but we are going to make it work. I promise." I sighed in her chest and hugged her tighter. That's why I love Quinn Fabray. She makes me feel so happy and brings the best out of me and I bring the best out of her.

"I promise too." I said. I pulled away to look into her eyes. I smile and she smiles back and she kisses my forehead.

"There's something that I want to sing to you. Well, not me, but I convince the guys to sing a number for me for you." Quinn said.

"Aww, baby. Thank you." I hug her.

"They are performing the song tomorrow."

Well, tomorrow had arrived and I was nervous for Glee this afternoon. Quinn said that the guys were performing something to me from her. When it was time for Glee, I sat down and the guys started to perform. Quinn didn't show up when they were in a circle and spinning around slowly.

_**Ohh ohh...**_

_**When the visions around you,**_  
><em><strong>Bring tears to your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all that surround you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are secrets and lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be your strength,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give you hope,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keeping your faith when it's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one you should call,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was standing here all along..<strong>_

_**And I will take**_  
><em><strong>You in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>And hold you right where you belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the day my life is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_

_**I've loved you forever,**_  
><em><strong>In lifetimes before<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I promise you never...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you hurt anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I give you my word<strong>_  
><em><strong>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is a battle we've won<strong>_  
><em><strong>And with this vow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever has now begun...<strong>_

_**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)**_  
><em><strong>Each loving day (each loving day)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the day my life is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you..<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you..<strong>_

_**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)**_  
><em><strong>When I hear you call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without you in my life baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wouldn't be living at all...<strong>_

Quinn walked out of the circle of the guys and pulled me up. She was wearing her prom dress from junior year.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Please, just listen."

I nodded my head, encouraging her to continue and she grabs both of my hands into hers.

"Rachel, I knew from the moment I went with you to the doctor's office after Finn broke your nose, I wanted to spend every waking moment with you. I want to have a family with you, grow old with you and comfort you when you are upset. And I know that we are young and still in high school, but," Quinn got down on one knee and held out a beautiful diamond. Of course I burst into tears. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She places the ring on my finger and we kiss. We dance when the guys are finishing the song.

**_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_**  
><strong><em>You in my arms<em>**  
><strong><em>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the day my life is through<em>**  
><strong><em>This I promise you baby<em>**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Each loving day (each loving day)<em>**  
><strong><em>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<em>**  
><strong><em>Every word I say is true<em>**  
><strong><em>This I promise you<em>**

**_Every word I say is true_**  
><strong><em>This I promise you<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh, I promise you...<em>**

This is the one promise I won't break.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was my first time writing a story through someone's POV.<strong>


End file.
